steamersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Two Agents
Plot scene opened up on the Agent in the TARDIS, flipping controls. Alan’s voice was talking over the scene. Alan (voice): He said there was a point in the future where they become unmutated, also a fixed point. Agent pulled a screen across the console, and looked at it. It showed the face of an elderly man with white, untidy hair. Alan (voice): I suspect that he’ll probably show up when the time is right. screen then changed to an elderly African-American man with white hair and facial hair. The next face was a Spanish man with slicked back black hair. The fourth face was a slightly Asian man with somewhat spiked up black hair, and stubbly facial hair. An older man with a more square face, with black hair and some silver was shown as the Fifth Agent. The Sixth Agent's face was more elongated, with shorter brown hair, and brown eyes. The next face had blue eyes, and light brown hair, with some facial hair. The next thing the screen showed was the previous Agent regenerating into the current one. Alan (voice): He always does. Agent looked at the screen as his current face looked up. He stared intently and confused. He then breathed deeply, and flipped a switch on the TARDIS’ console, causing it to activate. The TARDIS made a loud boom. The Agent looked around, worried. Agent: That’s not supposed to happen. Agent flipped some controls. The TARDIS’ groaning sound began as it landed in an alleyway in a smog-filled city. The Agent lept out of the door and closed it, locking it. He breathed heavily. Agent: Gotta get used to the new incarnation, I guess. away, turns back Don’t change too much, I like that style. You can change the walls, I guess, but keep the supports, and especially the floor. The floor makes a nice creaking sound. I quite like the creaking sound. Agent turned away from the TARDIS, and looked around the alleyway. He grew a concerned look in his eyes. Agent: First the face, now the city. I feel like the universe is trying to tell me something. Probably nothing. Post regeneration paranoia. That’s all. Agent walked away from the TARDIS and down the street. He stopped at a restaurant and went inside. He was then seen eating a plate of steak and french fries. He shook hands with the waitress, kissing her hand, as he left a tip and his payment for the food. He was then seen walking out of a theater. Suddenly, he held his chest, with an uncomfortable look on his face. He reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a key, which was glowing. He smiled and walked down the street. He passed an alleyway, then backed up, and looked down it, confused. At the end of the alleyway stood the TARDIS. Agent: That’s weird. I didn’t park it here. walked down the street to the next alleyway, and the TARDIS was there as well. Agent: If you’re there… to the other alleyway then what are you doing here? Agent looked around, then reluctantly walked into the alleyway towards the TARDIS. He unlocked it slowly, then walked in. The interior was dark. There was a large platform with rails going from the door to the center, the platform being above a large drop. The Agent closed the door, and walked down the platform towards the console. He circled around it. Agent: The face, the city, the console. Quite the trip down memory lane. Voice: Who are you? Agent looked up, a look of concern on his face. He slowly turned around, and saw the middle aged, black haired man, with a black and purple suit. The man walked up to the Agent. Agent: back around Oh, no. That’s not good. Man: I said. Who are yo- man looked at the Agent’s face, then became confused. Man: I recognize that face. Agent: You should. After all, it’s a very impactful face, Agent. Eighth Agent smiled, and the other Agent looked at the console, confused. Eighth Agent: Which regeneration were you again? Fifth? Fifth Agent: Fourth regeneration. You oughta know that, TARDIS. Eighth Agent quickly looked at the Fifth Agent, confused. Eighth Agent: What? “TARDIS?” What are you on about? Fifth Agent: Obviously, you’re a solid light projection from the TARDIS. Probably thinks I’m lonely. Been a while since I’ve had a companion, so she’s giving me a familiar face until another one shows up. Eighth Agent sighed. Eighth Agent: Come on. You can do better than that. My memory is a bit shoddy right now, but I can tell. I can tell you were the perceptive one. Probably how I got like this. Got the perceptiveness from you, I think. Fifth Agent: What are you blabbering on about? Eighth Agent: You. You’re a genius. Time and space travel has that effect, obviously, but other than that you have your own absolute brilliance. Able to read people extremely well. Fifth Agent: You’re not wrong, TARDIS. Eighth Agent: There you go again! I’m not a solid light projection. Look at me. Look at me and tell me who I am. Fifth Agent began walking up to the Eighth Agent. Suddenly, there was a loud boom, and the TARDIS shook. The two Agents fell down. The Fifth Agent struggled to get up, and looked at a screen on the TARDIS. Fifth Agent: The TARDIS is saying there’s a time crash. Two points in time that never should have met. But that’s impossible. There’s only one point in the timestream here. Unless… Eighth Agent: Unless…? Fifth Agent: It’s quite possible the TARDIS is confused. I set to take off, and it won’t leave. Maybe it thinks the two points in time, starting point and destination, are together at the same time. to Eighth Agent, walks up to him Isn’t that right? Eighth Agent turned to the TARDIS door. Eighth Agent: in that direction Go out there. See what’s up. Fifth Agent walked around the Eighth Agent and down the platform, followed by the Eighth. The Fifth Agent opened the door, and it opened up to a completely wooden TARDIS interior. There were supports in a slightly different style than before, and the walls had circles chiseled into them. The Fifth Agent looked around, then quickly turned back to the Eighth Agent, who looked back at him, grinning. Fifth Agent: You’ve redecorated… I don’t like it. Eighth Agent’s face dropped. Eighth Agent: Yeah? Well, get used to it. You’re gonna like it one day. TARDISes once again shook, knocking them to the ground again. They quickly got up. Eighth Agent: Right, then! We need to get the TARDISes to two different points. They’ll separate and then we can properly land, and properly say goodbye. To the consoles! Eighth Agent jumped to his console, and the Fifth ran to the console in his TARDIS. The door between the two closed. The Eighth Agent pulled the screen across the console. Eighth Agent: I’ve got eleventh of May, 2016. What about you? Fifth Agent: Thirtieth of March, 1999. Eighth Agent: Good enough, let’s get this started. two began running around each of their consoles, flipping the controls over and over. The TARDISes shook over and over, attempting to come apart from the door. The two dematerialized out of sync, causing them to come apart. In an abandoned building in the smog-filled city, the groaning of the TARDISes was heard, as they landed in the building, side by side. The Agents walked out of their respective TARDISes. Eighth Agent: Well, that was interesting. Never had that happen before. Fifth Agent: I would say hopefully never again, but I’ll have to experience it once more. What were you doing here, anyways? Eighth Agent: Oh, you know. TARDIS needed to do a bit of resetting, as it does with regeneration. Fifth Agent: I figured you were still young. Eighth Agent: You thought I was much younger than I actually am. Solid light projection. Sometimes you’re a bit too smart. Fifth Agent: Don’t let it go to your head. Eighth Agent: Oh, yeah, not happening again. Right, probably not good to spend too much time with yourself. Where are you right now? You said you were alone. Fifth Agent: Just left Gara back on her home planet. Eighth Agent: Oh! Yes! Gara, lovely lass. Fifth Agent: What about you? You don’t seem to remember this, anyways. Timestreams are probably going to reset for me, might as well tell me. Eighth Agent: Dictator Hitmas is back. Well, was. Alan took care of that. Fifth Agent: I suspect that what I did worked then. Eighth Agent: Like a charm. Fifth Agent: Speaking of Alan. into the Eighth Agent’s eyes That face. Eighth Agent: I know. I don’t know why I have it, but I do. Fifth Agent: Something from your future, maybe. Or something from your past. My past. Our past. Eighth Agent: Like I said, I’ve got my perceptiveness from you. I think. Still learning the ins and outs of this one. of the TARDISes made a bong sound. Both Agents breathed heavily. Fifth Agent: I suppose it’s time to go. Eighth Agent: Right, right. It’s been a pleasure, Agent. Fifth Agent: Pleasure’s all mine, Agent. Eighth Agent: It was good to see a familiar face this soon after regeneration. Fifth Agent: With a face like that, just use a mirror. Eighth Agent: I’d rather not Fifth Agent grinned and walked into his TARDIS. The Eighth Agent went to walk into his, and the Fifth peaked out of his. Fifth Agent: Quick question. Since I’m gonna forget anyways, you may as well tell me. What happened? How’d I get to be you? Eighth Agent: Tetramand mutagen. Last guy was a bit reckless. Got himself caught. Regenerated when Hitmas tried to mutate him. Turned into this. Have to say, I’m not big on the American accent again. No offense. Fifth Agent grinned. Fifth Agent: Could be a worse death. Could’ve been shot in the groins by a nail gun. Eighth Agent chuckled. Eighth Agent: Take care of yourself out there. Fifth Agent: And you as well. two shared one final smile, then got into their respective TARDISes. The Eighth’s took off first. The Fifth’s took off, then landed back in the alleyway. The Eighth’s was seen flying through the time vortex. He pressed a button on the console. Eighth Agent: Right. Back to it. My future. Let’s see what this awaits. Eighth Agent smiled brightly as the episode ended. Major Events *The Eighth Agent and Fifth Agent meet for the first time. Characters *The Eighth Agent *The Fifth Agent *Alan Nomaly (voice only) Allusions *The title of this episode is a reference to The Two Doctors, a Doctor Who special featuring the Sixth and Second Doctors. *The city where the Eighth Agent lands is similar to Gotham City, a reference to the Fifth Agent’s actor, Ben Affleck, acting as Batman. Another reference to Batman is that the Fifth Agent’s TARDIS interior looks similar to the Batcave. *When the Fifth Agent says, “You’ve redecorated… I don’t like it.”, it is a reference to a running gag in Doctor Who in which someone will have redecorated something, and someone will respond with this line. It was started by the Second Doctor, and has since been used by the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors, along with Clara Oswald. It was also indirectly used by the Fifth Doctor. Trivia *This short takes place directly after the end of Alan 10. *The creation of this episode, as well as it being a short, was inspired by the Doctor Who mini-sode, Time Crash, featuring the Fifth and Tenth Doctors. The Fifth incarnation of both Time Lords appears in both shorts. **The Fifth Agent also mentions the TARDIS is saying there’s a time crash, referencing this episode. *The Agent seen in Through Your Eyes is confirmed to be the Fifth Agent. *The date the Eighth Agent goes to is Alan’s 17th birthday, and the date the Fifth Agent goes to is when Alexis was born. *This is the first episode, albeit a short, to not include Alan, although his voice was heard at the beginning.